


Safety Lies in Fear

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, It's a Trap!, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Possessive Anakin, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Sith Anakin, Trapped, Vaderkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: “Anakin, what have you done?”Obi-Wan never makes it to Utapau.





	Safety Lies in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill. From [**this list**](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/168661264050/prompt-me). 
> 
> Anonymous requested: _74\. You’re not going anywhere._ (Obikin)
> 
> This turned into more of a pre Obi-Wan/Vaderkin thing.

* * *

“It’s Padme,” Anakin says when he greets Obi-Wan at the door to the senator’s apartments.

“I’m due on Utapau, Anakin. Why didn’t you call the doctor?”

“I did. But Obi-Wan, these children—”  

“They’re yours,” Obi-Wan says without preamble.

Anakin’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but he nods. “This way. She’s in her bedroom.”

Anakin leads the way, walking through the rooms as if he’s done so a hundred times. Obi-Wan supposes he has.  

Padme lies asleep on her bed, in her full senatorial dress. Obi-Wan draws closer, places a hand on her forehead and reaches out with the Force. He senses nothing wrong with the pregnancy. Padme is healthy. Only…he looks closer. This sleep is not natural. It is too deep, too steady.

“Anakin….” Obi-Wan starts to turn, feels something cold pressed against the base of his skull followed by a sharp pinch. Then it’s as if someone turned the volume down in the room around him. In a rush of dizziness, he realizes he can no longer feel the hum of the Force, the buzz of Padme and Anakin’s presence.

Anakin stands behind him with a hypo-syringe in one hand, his mouth set in a firm line.

“Anakin, what have you done?”  

“What I must. There’s a change taking place, Obi-Wan. I need her safe. I need you safe. And not working against me.”

Obi-Wan must make a move because he finds himself suddenly pressed to the wall, limbs frozen, only able to turn his head and watch as Anakin leans over Padme, presses a kiss to her temple and then moves to stand in front of Obi-Wan.

“This apartment is Force locked. The doors will only open for me.” Anakin searches Obi-Wan’s eyes, doesn’t seem to find what he’s looking for and he sighs. He brushes away the hair that has fallen over Obi-Wan’s forehead, lets his thumb trail down Obi-Wan’s cheekbone, linger over the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes and Anakin smiles before stepping back and heading toward the door.

Over his shoulder, Anakin says “And I wouldn’t try escaping from the veranda. I’ve upgraded the energy shield.”

The exterior apartment door shuts and Obi-Wan slides down the wall as he’s released from the Force hold. He bolts from the bedroom when he realizes his comlink is no longer on him. When he finds no means of communication in the apartment, he tries the door, to no luck, the windows and, finally, the veranda, where the energy shield makes the hairs on his arms stand up. He doesn’t need the Force to tell him that breaching that shield would be a very bad idea.

He drops onto the settee, staring out over the heavy air traffic of Coruscant. The sun is setting in a blaze of red and gold and for a moment, Obi-Wan sees fire, death, destruction. The end of all things.

He takes a deep breath and the world rights itself. Feeling or Force vision, he can’t be sure, but he watches the day turn to night with dread growing heavier in his gut.


End file.
